


Ice Cream and Cold Showers

by WeGotTheFreakingMoon



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, I don't know what I'm doing rip, Not Beta Read, hwasa and wheein may become a couple, probably lots of typos, there are way too little works in this fandom, this is my first fic don't hit me plz, time will tell I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeGotTheFreakingMoon/pseuds/WeGotTheFreakingMoon
Summary: It's august, and MoonByul feels like she's going to melt. Solar being so hot doesn't really help either.





	1. Hello

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is your cap'tain speaking. This is my first fic in English and I apologize if it's awkward, also I have no idea how this is going to turn out bye !

“This is it. This is the last straw. I’m dying.”  
Byulyi would have gladly told her roommate to shut up, but she was already in a compromising situation. They were both half-naked (not what you think), sweating (again, not what you think). It was summer, they couldn’t afford a flat with working AC, and yeah, okay, Byulyi was dying a little too. So instead of telling Yongsun to quit complaining, she settled for rolling her eyes.  
The pair had been best friends for years. They shared everything, from their darkest secrets to this cramped, freezing-in-december suffocating-in-august apartment. The last decision seeming to be a regrettable one, as Byulyi felt like her soul was about to leave her body for good.  
The worse wasn’t the heat. The heat could almost be managed with a few cold showers and a tremendous consumption of ice-cream. No, the worse was the gorgeous girl standing besides her, wearing nothing but an oversized white shirt (probably stolen from one of her last boyfriends), hair pulled back in a messy bun like it was an okay thing to do. Thus, you could easily understand the struggle of her best friend.  
It wasn’t a crush, first of all because Byulyi was straight (mostly), and Yongsun was, like, a sister to her ? No, scratch that, it’s creepy. Yongsun was her best friend, who just happened to have pretty legs, and face, and chest (wait, no, don’t think about her chest. Don’t.). She was just… aesthetically pleasing ( yeah, Byulyi was totally thinking about her chest in that white see-through shirt now, wasn’t she? Damn it.)  
Every time her friend went to sit in front of the fan in the living room (the cheapest fan of the history of fans, but at least it was working), she couldn’t help but blush like a fourteen year-old, body feeling a hundred degrees hotter than she could manage : hence the cold showers.  
“Do you know what we need right now ? “ Yongsun croaked.  
“Ice-cream ?”  
“I was thinking about moving to the North Pole, but I guess you have a point. “  
Byulyi cracked a smile that quickly faded away when she started to get up. God. What time was it again? Three? Only a few hours of daylight left, c’mon Byul, you can do this.She dragged herself to the kitchen, and had to bite back a whimper when her feet pressed again the cool tiles of the floor. She opened the door of the freezer, and got enveloped in a oh-so-lovely haze of freshness, causing her to close her eyes, press her forehead to the back of the door, and yeah, okay, maybe black out for a little while. Trying not to think about Youngsun’s body or how badly she wanted to be in January right then.  
“ You alright ?”  
Her friend’s voice snapped her back to reality. “I’m fine, she answered, I just need to find some spoons, and, um, I’ll be right back.”  
Byuli got what she needed, plus a bottle of fresh water they were keeping in the fridge. She pressed it to her cheeks, but then had a better idea. The kitchen flooring was made out of tiles, right? She couldn’t ruin it with just some water, and it would dry in no time. She then proceeded to dump a whole liter of ice cold water on her head, skeaking loudly as the liquid hit her face and got under her shirt.  
Hearing the noises from the other room, Yongsun quickly joined Byuli in the kitchen :  
“You sure everything’s alright back th-” she said, coming to a halt to the sight of her best friend dripping wet, smiling at her like she just solved world hunger or something.  
“It must feel… cold ?” she choked out.  
“Well, it’s kind of the point since it’s like,a thousand degrees outside, she said, giggling lightly. She indeed felt refreshed, and way less drowsy. You should try it too.”  
“ Y-yeah, no thanks, there are showers for this kind of stuff.”  
If she didn’t know better, Byulyi could almost think Youngsun was flustered, but she was probably blushing because of the heat, and Byulyi really wanted to kick her brain right then for thinking things like that.  
“... Which reminds me, she continued, that I better take a shower right now if I don’t want us to be late! “  
And just like that, Yongsun got out of the room, leaving Byulyi with two spoons, a pint of ice cream, an empty water bottle and slightly confused.


	2. Piano Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (wow I didn't give up on this fic I surprise myself sometimes)  
> Your cap'tain again to thank you for the feedback ! Enjoy 700 more words of mamamoo trash, proudly served by yours truly.

Byulyi and Yongsun met Hyejin and Wheein a year prior, through a mentorship program for the first year students of their school. Byulyi wasn’t exactly keen on meeting new people, but she eventually followed her best friend, like she always did. It turned out to be a great idea though : all four of them shared the same passion for music, and even met once in a while to sing some songs Byulyi wrote in her free time. Today was one of these, except Wheein wanted to talk to them about some “important business”. Neither Yongsun nor Byulyi had a clue about what the fuss was about : with Wheein, you could expect anything.  
As expected, the journey to Hyejin and Wheein’s shared flat was a torture. The bus felt like an actual oven and Yongsun was wearing that flowy sun dress they bought together weeks ago. It made her waist look perfect and put her legs on full display. She didn’t intend on sharing that kind of feedback with her, but when they god out of their bus she just couldn't keep her mouth shut anymore :  
“ Damn, you look really cute in that dress.”  
“You think ? she shot back, twirling around a little bit. It’s the first time I get to wear it. It’s really comfy !”  
She then turned around to smile at Byulyi, that kind of smile that made her want to steal her puffy cheeks and keep them to herself (great, now you’re being creepy again).  
Lost in her thoughts, she had to ask Yongsun to repeat herself when she said something a minute later :  
“I said, you look cute too with those shorts on.”  
Then, she almost heard her say “but you always look cute anyway”, but she was too busy blushing furiously to care.  
Wheein’s “important business” turned out to be an opportunity for the four of them to perform in a bar for a few bucks each. None of them never really sang in front of an audience, but as Broke College Students, embarrassing themselves were worth the cash. Yongsun immediately started figuring out the amout of ice cream they could treat themselves with.  
“ I mean, I wouldn’t mind seing you in some nice stage outfits”, said Hwasa, interrupted by a loud screaming of “We could afford like sixteen pints of vanilla cookie !” and just like that, they all agreed on a date : a saturday evening, two weeks from then.  
“And to go back on what Hwa Sa said…”  
“Stop calling me like that-”  
“... nice stage outfits calls for some shopping;”  
“ See, this is the reason we can barely afford food ! We can’t go around, spending fifty bucks a week on clothes !”  
“Okay, so that was just one time…”  
Seeing Hyejin and Wheein bickering on silly things reminded Byulyi of her younger days.  
“You bought the same dress twice !”  
Instinctively, she turned around to look at her best friend, to know if she was thinking about the same thing.   
“It wasn’t the same color !”  
“Light grey and dark grey, seriously ?”  
“How many times will I have to tell you, it’s truffle and charcoal.”  
Yongsun’s gaze was already fixed on her. They shared a meaningful look, and a knowing smirk.  
“I just think you have enough nice outfits already.”  
Wheein gasped and dramatically put her hand to her heart :  
“Dear, everything looks nice on me !”  
“It really does”, Hyejin winked back at her.  
“Shut up.”  
As usual, Wheein won the argument, and, as usual, her friend paid for her clothes (“I’m a good friend, get over it”, she muttered under her breath). The quartet got to spend an afternoon in the cool atmosphere of the nearby mall, so neither Byulyi nor Yongsun could complain. Watching them falling in this endearing rut made their older schoolmates’ hearts swell in satisfaction, like two mothers watching their children. They never really expressed it yet, but the fact that Hyejin and Wheein had a thing for each other was an unspoken truth. On one hand, Byulyi just wanted them to get a room already, for fuck’s sake. On the other hand, the flirting was funny when it wasn’t awkward (and hilarious when it was), and maybe a tiny bit adorable. Although she won’t admit it, even for all the ice cream in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aiming for 3k words/4 chapters (conveniently the exact number of mamamoo's mini albums so far, I'm such a genius) but school is a bitch so let's not take anything for granted here


End file.
